


Little Moments

by iBloo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and Sarada enjoy an afternoon shopping and spending time with each other.





	Little Moments

 

I don't own Naruto. 

\--- 

Sakura took the clothes out of the washing machine, shaking each garment out one by one before tossing it into the basket. First, she pulled out one of her dresses, next was Sasuke’s training shirt, and then Sarada’s red blouse, and then another one of her daughter’s red shirts, and then another. By the time she picked up the fourth red shirt in a row, she frowned. Surely, her daughter had more things to wear, right? 

 

“Sarada,” Sakura called from the laundry room. 

 

“Yes, Mama?” Light footsteps padded out of from the living room. 

 

“Darling,” she looked at her daughter and gaped when she noticed Sarada was wearing yet  _ another _ red shirt. “You always wear the same things…” 

 

Sarada arched her brow. “What else am I supposed to wear then?” 

 

The pinkette sighed and stood up. “Someone your age should be exploring more looks, and trying on new clothes!” 

 

Her daughter’s eye twitched. “I’m fine with the clothes I have, Mama.” 

 

Sakura tutted and pushed her daughter out of the laundry room. “Unacceptable. My daughter deserves only the best things in life.” 

 

\--- 

 

In the living room, Sasuke put his newspaper down and watched his wife talk all over his daughter. He wasn’t listening to every single word, but by the look of Sarada’s confused and anxious face, it could only mean one thing--

 

“--Sasuke-kun, we’re going shopping!” 

 

_ I knew it. _ He thought, and stared at Sakura’s wide grin, and Sarada’s defeated expression. “Have fun.” He then lifted his paper back up and proceeded to read where he left off. 

 

Sakura cleared her throat. “You’re going with us, darling.” 

 

“Go on without me, I’ll prepare dinner while you’re away.” 

 

When he didn’t hear a reply, Sasuke peeked up from his reading material and was met with green eyes filled with threats should he not comply with her wishes. He knew his wife wouldn’t back down easily. Sasuke placed his newspaper away and sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

 

“Oh, stop being so dramatic, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura teased, causing Sasuke to smirk. To be honest, he didn’t really mind going with them. Time spent with his girls was always time well spent for him. 

 

\---  

 

The Town Square was packed with people. It was Sunday, after all. The streets were full of shoppers trying to get the best deal out of the little trinkets, luxuries, and necessities they wished to purchase. Sarada was no stranger to the place, she had been walking by and spent a lot of time here with her friends and mother. Despite being familiar with the area she walked slowly and lagged behind her parents. She clasped her hands behind her back and trudged on with a small smile on her face, and a light feeling in her heart. 

 

She was shopping with her parents. 

 

It was such a trivial, and domestic activity, yet she had been longing for this moment for as long as she could remember. She couldn’t help but smile a little wider when she saw the two Uchiha fans stitched at the back of her mother and father’s shirt. The three of them were finally together again. Sarada snapped out of her reverie when her mother shoved something pink, and  _ personal _ up her face. 

 

“Sarada, look! Isn’t this bra cute?” Sakura shook the pink, lacy lingerie around. “I think it’s time you put those baby bras away, and start wearing something with cups and wires. You’ll need more support soon enough, even when you’re not on missions!” 

 

Sasuke looked on with a blank expression on his face, other shoppers stopped and stared at her, too. Sarada blushed and waved her hands in front of her face. “Mama, please! I can shop for those another time!” 

 

Sakura laughed and put the bra back on the rack. “Oh come on, darling. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about!” 

 

Of course her mother would think this was nothing to be embarrassed about. She talked about sex so openly and even taught classes about safe sex. Sakura’s explanation made Sarada roll her eyes all the time,  _ “I’m a doctor, darling. It’s my duty!”    _

 

\--- 

 

Now that Sakura was in her groove, Sasuke knew it was best to hang back and let her do her thing. He was just thankful Sarada was the main object of his wife’s attention. He would watch with amusement, and a small smirk on his face, as Sakura kept shoving garment after garment up Sarada’s face. His daughter would never admit it, but she was enjoying it, too. It seemed like most of the clothes Sakura picked, Sarada liked. His smirk slowly transformed into a sincere smile. The joy in Sakura’s eyes and the large smile on Sarada’s face warmed his heart. How he missed and thought of days like this during his journey. 

 

Sasuke followed them around and carried a basket full of clothes. He didn’t mind waiting around for them, however, he  _ did _ mind the staring and looks he got from other women but as soon as they saw that he was with Sakura, they all backed off and scurried away. 

 

Sakura tugged at his sleeve and led him to the dressing room. Sarada was already there. Sasuke put the basket down inside Sakura’s fitting room and sat on the bench right outside. It didn’t take long for Sakura to pull the curtain back. 

 

She was wearing a green, flowy sundress with short sleeves, and reached right above her knees. Sakura did a little twirl and smiled. “What do you think, Sasuke-kun?” 

 

He smirked. “You look the same.” 

 

“The same?” Sakura repeated. Her brows furrowed together and she pouted. “What do you mean?” 

 

Sasuke stood from the bench and approached her. He stopped just a few inches away, and towered over her, making Sakura tilt her head back so she could look at his face. “You look beautiful, as always.” 

 

Her cheeks flooded with heat, and her green eyes glittered from his compliment. Sasuke leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. 

 

Sarada was about to speak but bit her lip. She smiled and scurried back into her fitting room. She would let her parents have this moment. 

 

\--- 

 

Sakura continued to look through the racks, she was enjoying herself far too much, but when she heard her daughter shriek, she looked up and cocked her head to the side. Sasuke was holding up a large, pink, and frilly dress. Sarada held her hands up, a nervous smile plastered on her face. 

 

“Why don’t you want to try it on, Sarada?” Sasuke asked, his tone was quiet, but he looked genuinely perplexed. She had been trying on dresses that Sakura picked out just a minute ago. 

 

“U-umm… I already have a lot of dresses, Papa. I think I’d like to get more pants, instead.” 

Sakura giggled. It was obviously too much for Sarada’s taste, and she was too kind to decline her father outright. Sasuke, on the other hand, was too dense to notice. She fished out a shirt from the rack in front of her and approached the two. 

 

“Sarada, why don’t you try this on?” 

 

Her daughter whipped her head to face her mother. She hastily took the hanger and dashed to the fitting room. 

 

Sasuke stood there, clutching the hanger in his hand so tight that the plastic creaked, threatening to break. He frowned at his wife. “Why did she take the shirt you picked, and not this dress?” He held it up for Sakura to see. “Didn’t she like it?” 

 

“I bet she didn’t,” she teased.  

 

Sasuke’s shoulders slumped, making Sakura laugh. Her husband was trying too hard to get to know their daughter better. He had been back after nearly six years of absence, and he had only been with them for a week. Surely, Sasuke would know that this was too short of a time frame to really get to know Sarada. But he was trying, and that was the most important part. 

 

“Sasuke-kun, Sarada likes clothes that are a little more clean cut. Something she can feel comfortable in, you know?” Perhaps telling him what to look for would make it easier for him. 

 

“Comfortable…” Sasuke repeated. He looked around the store, seemingly deep in thought. 

 

Sakura smiled at him and pushed him towards a rack of jackets. “Go ahead and look around some more. I’m sure you’ll find something for her.” She watched her husband walk towards the rack and leaf through the jackets. Once she felt like he could manage, she walked over to the fitting room and looked for her daughter. 

 

“Sarada?” she called. 

 

“In here!” 

 

Sakura walked towards the fitting room at the end of the hallway and waited. Sarada pulled the curtain aside. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a high collar, and beige cargo shorts. 

 

Sakura blinked for a moment and saw Sasuke when he was a genin. She grinned at first, and then she started to laugh out loud. Sarada pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “If you don’t like it, you should just say so, Mama!” 

 

Sakura was still giggling when she replied, “oh, no, darling. I love it. It’s just--you look so much like your father.” 

Sarada’s cheeks were tainted pink, and she looked away. “Really?” 

 

Yes. She definitely looked and took after Sasuke. “Yes, you do. Do you like it?” 

 

Her daughter turned around and faced the mirror. She spun around once and looked at her mother through the mirror’s reflection. “I like the shirt, but I’ll pass on the shorts.” 

 

Sakura nodded. “Then take the shirt, and we’ll check out.” She pulled the curtain to a close and left her daughter to change back into her outfit. 

 

She walked back out to the store and saw that her husband was already holding on to a shopping bag. Her green eyes widened, and her brows lifted. “Did you find something, Sasuke-kun?” 

 

He nodded once and held the bag closer to her. “Do you think she’ll like it?” Sakura pulled out a wine colored cotton jacket, with a hood. The fabric was soft, and it looked like Sasuke got Sarada’s size right. 

 

Sakura grinned. Before she could say anything else, she saw her daughter from the corner of her eye. “Why don’t you ask her yourself, darling?” 

 

Sakura stood by the counter and paid for their clothes. She watched Sasuke and Sarada’s interaction from a distance. The two were already standing outside of the store, waiting for her. Sarada pulled the jacket out of the bag, her eyes lit up, and the biggest smile crept up her face. Sarada put the jacket on and thanked her father. Sasuke smiled too and stroked her hair. Sakura felt her heart swell with joy, and contentment and relief washed over her. Sasuke met her gaze, and she gave him a thumbs up. The tenderness and happiness in his eyes was undeniable. Sakura was more than thankful to have her family together again.

 

\--- 

 

The three of them kept going into store after store, and Sasuke would end up with one or two more shopping bags strewn on his forearm. It wasn’t long until he started contemplating if he should make a clone to help him carry all of their shopping bags. Having one arm proved to be a handicap at times like these. He was starting to lag behind his wife and daughter. After a while, Sarada looked back and gave him a sympathetic smile. 

 

She looked at Sakura and asked, “Mama, can we go to Ninbucks? Let’s have a snack.” 

 

His wife looked at him and smiled before turning back to their daughter. “Coffee and cake sounds like a good idea.” 

 

Sasuke grimaced.  _ Sweets _ , he thought. _ At least there’s coffee. _

As usual, Ninbucks was packed. Sasuke wanted to suggest they just order to-go and then consume it in their own home. That way, there would be fewer people. 

 

“There are seats over there!” Sarada pointed to a small nook in the corner, and she immediately headed down to the table to save it. Sakura looked back his way and gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

“Just for a while, Sasuke-kun?” 

 

His moved his gaze to his daughter, who was already happily sitting at one of the couches. He then looked at his wife again, that same cheerful smile on her face. Sasuke sighed. How could he say no to his two girls? If sitting in a coffee shop for an hour would make them happy, then he would gladly do so. 

 

After the three of them settled down on the couches, Sarada asked for their orders, but Sakura insisted she would wait in line with their daughter. “Papa, what do you want?” 

 

“Grande Black Ops coffee, with milk, no sugar.” 

 

Sakura threw a cheeky grin his way. “Oh, you drink it with milk, darling?” 

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his wife. “Hn.” 

 

The pinkette giggled, before ushering their daughter to the line. Sasuke sat back on the plush sofa and made himself comfortable. He kept his eyes on Sakura and Sarada the entire time, a small smile painted on his lips. It was so rare for them to have moments like these. He had missed his family, and it had been years since they were last together. It was easy to fall back into step with Sakura, mostly because she always made it too easy for him--and for that, he was more than grateful. As for Sarada, there was some awkwardness and times wherein he didn’t know how to behave around her, as well as what she liked, but he took it one day at a time, and he could slowly feel her growing more comfortable around him. 

 

It didn’t take long for Sarada and Sakura to come back. Each of them held on to a tray. Sarada’s contained three cups, while Sakura’s had plates of different cakes. They placed it on the table in front of him, and Sarada handed him his coffee. Sasuke thanked her, and the two girls continued with their lively chatter, this time, inviting Sasuke in the conversation. He listened to them and gave an occasional answer when needed. Slowly, he brought the drink up to his lips. As soon as the hot liquid hit his tongue, he closed his eyes and relished in the creaminess and distinct taste of coffee. Briefly, he ran through all of the events that happened earlier that day, and all he could see was Sarada and Sakura’s smiles. He felt his lips tug up at the corners and he put his drink down. 

 

“So, how’s the coffee, Papa?” Sarada asked. 

Sasuke looked at his daughter, and then at his wife. Their smiling faces warmed his heart and filled him with so much joy and comfort. He thanked all the gods in the skies for the family that he has now, and the little moments that they shared together. There may have been speed bumps and drawbacks, but that didn’t matter. The three of them were together. Like his family, this coffee, Sasuke found it to be... 

 

“Perfect.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Naruto Week 2018 with the prompt: favorite family


End file.
